Hitherto, an air-conditioning system has existed which includes an air-conditioning apparatus including at least one outdoor unit and two or more indoor units connected to the outdoor unit. Among such air-conditioning systems, there is an air-conditioning system in which an evaporating temperature of a refrigerant at which at least a predetermined amount of dehumidification is obtained at an indoor heat exchanger of an indoor unit during cooling operation is set as an upper limit evaporating temperature, and an evaporating temperature of the refrigerant at the indoor heat exchanger is controlled in a range of equal to or lower than the upper limit evaporating temperature (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).